


That Was Impressive

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Origins
Genre: F/F, Fencing, Post Blight, short fic, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Hera and Adie discuss the future before getting distracted.
Relationships: OC Hera Drakul/OC Adelaide
Series: Fictober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270
Kudos: 2





	That Was Impressive

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this little slice of life with Hera and future lover Adelaide, who you'll all meet later in The Wrong Warden.

Hera’s foil lands squarely between Adelaide’s breasts, met with a sigh of defeat. “Fine,” Adie says, lowering her own weapon. “I surrender.”  
  


Pulling off her mask, Hera presses the foil harder until the blunted end digs into the white quilted coat Adie wears. “And?” she prompts, a slow grin spreading over her lips.  
  


Shoulders drooping, Adie removes her own mask, revealing the freckled red-head Hera adores. “And you’re a better fencer than I am.”  
  


Another step and the foil bends while Hera’s grin grows.  _ “And?”  
  
_

Although her pink lips are turned down in an exaggerated frown, Adie’s bottle-green, almond eyes sparkle. “And I submit to your punishment,  _ Your Majesty _ .”  
  


“’Twill not be as sweet a torture as you think,” Hera snorts, stepping back and holding the mask and foil out to the fencing master. “Thank you, Petyr,” she says. “What did you think?”  
  


“That was an impressive win, Your Majesty,” Petyr says. “But you rushed it. If you have been against your brother the prince he would have won handily.”  
  


“Zeus does many things  _ handily _ ,” Adie snickers. “Come,  _ Your Majesty _ , let’s have some lunch, shall we?”  
  


“I suppose you’re right, Zeus is far more patient than I am these days. I’ll have to remember that. Thank you,” she adds before turning back to her lover. “You know I hate when you call me that.”  
  


“Why?” Adelaide asks, handing her own things off with a smile for Petyr. “You’re the queen, that’s what they call you.”  
  


“You’re not exactly peasant stock, my love,” Hera reminds her, tucking fiery red hair behind a heavily pierced elf ear. “Princess of the Summerlands and Mother to the next heir and all that.”  
  


This time it’s Adie who scoffs. “Mother to the next heir,” she grumbles. “I’d have to be wedded and bedded first.”  
  


Hera places a possessive hand on her backside. “I’ve bedded you often enough, all you need now is a husband.”  
  


“You’re impossible,” Adie laughs, smacking her hand. “Eventually we’re going to have to tell my brother that Zeus and I aren’t getting married.”  
  


“It’s rather backward that you have to be married to the father of your children,” Hera says with a frown. “Your line is matrilineal, so who cares who the sire is?”  
  


“Oisin wants me settled, you know that. And if he can settle me as a Queen somewhere else, there’s the possibility that I’ll relinquish the claim my children have to his throne in favor of my husband’s. Even better if I marry a dhampir like Zeus, who can’t have children at all.”  
  


“Making  _ his _ children—  
  


“His  _ son _ —” Adie corrects.  
  


“Oh yes,  _ his son _ becomes King of the Summerlands.” Hera’s frown deepens. “I always thought Oisin’s reputation as a scoundrel was just Cage chant.”  
  


Adie shakes her head. “I wish. He’s going to march me up and down the Great Road until I pick someone.”  
  


Hera grabs her hand, pulling her into a shadowed alcove. “Oisin’s not here,” she says softly, bowing her head to brush her lips against Adie’s exposed throat. 

  
“No, he’s not.” Adie’s head falls back with a sigh as Hera nips at her throat, one gloved hand sliding into her fencing jacket and cup a breast.  
  


“And, for now, you’ve a punishment to endure, my lovely elf.”   



End file.
